jetblackscarabfandomcom-20200215-history
Devin Darrell
About Devin or better known for his online handle JetBlackScarab, or "Jet" is the oldest brother of his family. He lives in the Eastern part of Tennessee, with his grandparents. He is better known from his content featured on Twitch by the same handle. Devin, mostly renown for his content with "Let's Plays" tolerantly avoiding released titles till after they are considered old or poorly reviewed by their communities. Giving them the recognition they deserve showing pride and love for the titles others might not be so forgiving about. He has been known to play games outside of his field to collaborate with his friends Chris and Sam. Better known for their impressive commentary while Devin is playing games such as; Grand Theft Auto V, Fallout Series, Starbound, Dark Souls, and Minecraft. They come together for games like; P.T. Demo, Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes, and other planned titles. History Jet was born at Dec. 7, 1990 by his mother Removed and his father Jackie Phillips. Devin doesn't have many memories with his real father because as a baby his mother ran away from Jackie and raised him on her own until he was five(5) years old. He was raised by his stepfather David Walters (April 11, 1970 - Feb 7, 2011) who adopted him in 2004 with his foster sister Christa at the same time. He has (unconfirmed); 4 sisters and 3 brothers. none by blood relation exempt his half sister Dayna. As a child Devin didn't have many friends, in fact his childhood was mostly behind computer screens and tv's playing games and learning from them. Mostly seeking from the comfort of his two cousins Adam and Jessie. Devin was considered the worrier of the group and thought before he did anything with the boys. Getting older has it perks, he was able to study more on computers eventually getting to experiment with game programs his mother came back home with from college with countless floppy disks of these games. Mostly flash portable games for the Windows 95 model, one of these games in particular founded the name Jetstream, a nickname he shortened to 'JetBlackScarab' when he joined the local gaming group "The Fall". The game involved low resolution polygonal jet-fighters and how you would target them is by locating their Jetstream. Other titles were a spitting game from beavis and butthead, etc. This would target the path for him to pursue video games more for how they are made than just playing them. This was answered when his cousin Jessie started living with him in 2007. Their equal friend Chase had a advanced computer rig and introduced them to RPG maker as well as software that helped them make the full metal jacket remix of Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People" and send it through winmix a p2p sharing program. It wasn't until in highschool did Devin pursue a better interest in computers, he was more focused in digital art and making signatures for forum sites. This interest began small but eventually pulled him to Mr. Thomas's class where he met Chris and Sam. And they came together to make several lasting experiences in his class that would last a lifetime. After seeing a rise in such youtubers as Pewdiepie and Markiplier after highschool. Devin began working on a computer build to match theirs. In turn waiting till he had everything he needed before finally taking the plunge to begin livestreaming. At first it began small barely telling anyone about it, if not at all. He figured if he was recording he was going to do it in a way he felt comfortable about it. He has also had moments with his siblings to record with his little brother Dakota, who he doesn't see very often who idolizes Devin and even showed this in the form of a drawing he made in school. Even his sister's Hailey and Christa, Christa only briefly during his playthrough of Megaman Legends (2015). He is not self conscious about how his channel is previewed. He welcomes all those who want to be part of his shows even his family. The darkest moment of his recordings was when he had a falling out with the clan "The Fall" from one session of Borderlands 2 when he had injured his spine and was on highly medicated painkillers and was delirious during the show. One viewer made questions about why he wasn't playing with the group anymore and it began as some wild answer of about minecraft permissions and how if they wanted him to feature their impressive builds with quality equipment they would need him by his request to be able to fly and avoid health damage. Devin obligated he wouldn't play/build in their personal world just film it. Even though it was mentioned, thanks to the effort of IceWhiteScarab it didn't happen. This lead to a re-evaluation of his standing in the group and why even was he recording. Eventually to a few thankful words and some encouragement. He made a vow to never try to involve those who choose not to be a part of it, even though they don't have the equipment like he does. This lead to him eventually meeting xXMellickXx and his girlfriend AshSezRawr, as well as MrMadnessMD and Mr_Beard_ and their involvement with Epiphany Gaming. This relationship didn't last however to faulty leadership, sexism, and favoritism. During the course of his channel's run Devin did a series of small blogs on Youtube involving big changes in his life, the biggest when he injured his back, lost his job, acquired a new job, hurt his back again and was recovering after visits from the hospital. During brief periods of time he would stop recording and study more on new sources of code for a computer program called Secondlife, further implying he has been working on making a game from it after he came back to record. He has even recorded sessions of him drawing and even working on 3D models for a planned game with TheAnalogueKid. This was soon deleted when a certain computer error corrupted his files and was forced to delete the saved projects and files he had made. He has soon planned to re-establish the project in the future. As of October 2013, Devin currently resides with his Grandparents who take care of him, as he does for them in return. Before that he lived with friends (6 month Prior) on the North side of his hometown who took him in after the argument with his mother started the initial panic attack to lead him to a tragic moment of short term memory loss. He has been known to also live with Chris temporally for 3 weeks during the time he ran away from home. As far as his childhood he had a very quiet life, he had no friends and only got invited to his first friend's sleepover when he was 14 years old. He suffers from a birth syndrome called Asperger's Syndrome. He has long fought it with his countless hours as a child reading from RPG games, Computers and Literature. He was diagnosed to be autistic after countless years of study from different doctors till he was 12 years old. He tends to be outspoken and not think before he speaks, but that makes the overwhelming quality he has for people. He feels he can be himself when he's around the people he can trust most. This also reflects to his most virtuous of fans who come to see him every night he broadcasts. Trivia * Jet has shown on many occasions he detests Sharks and large bodies of water, during the completion of Assassin's Creed Black Flag he went back and did all the shark side missions in succession. Inherently Assassin1053 mentioned if Jet would complete a certain level and get all the bonuses he would pay money for it. But because of a network error he missed the critical moment when jet caved in and let the sharks eat him afterwards. ** Jet also has a fear against spiders namely Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim spiders. During playing the dawnguard DLC for the first time, he summoned a Dread King Skeleton to fight them off while he hid in the corner of the cave. This fear didn't begin to surface till around his moment of almost getting bitten by one on Jet's final day playing Grand Theft Auto IV with Sam and Void * Acuzza, jet's most visited watcher has been watching him since 2013, Jet as implied on one livestream session if he had one wish it would be to meet Acuzza and just enjoy a day doing things he liked to do. * The biggest reason Jet only records at night is because he lives with his Grandparents and he shares his bedroom with his grandfather, who can be very loud and obnoxious singing christian music and other bodily noises at complete random intervals. At one point Jet exclaimed, "Jesus had a bedtime too pa!" * Jet has made it known that if he could he would play more PC related titles but with the lack of hardware to do so he mostly sticks to console streaming. * Jet's favorite food is eating lots of protein rich foods, but because of his change to drinking water, he's had a better taste for salads. * He has been quoted to have alot of the famous youtuber Markiplier's attitude and qualities assassin1053 has even called him Jetiplier from time to time. ** "Jet is the hero to all orphans" ~ Quote made by a viewer on stream *Cue batman the animated series music* Category:Character